Broken Sanity
by MariTenebrae
Summary: El Equipo Eterno, busca la perfección y la inmortalidad para humanos y Pokémon, y bajo cualquier coste lograrán sus objetivos. Un chico huérfano debe de descubrir qué misterios rodean la muerte de su padre y qué tienen que ver con esta organización, y puede que en el proceso muchas vidas, la suya e incluso su cordura estén en juego... Algo de Darkrai/Cresselia
1. Capítulo 1: Enloqueciendo en el Silencio

**Hola!**

**Bueno, es mi primera vez en Pokémon, así que le digo hola al Fandom =D **

**En esta historia, utilizo únicamente el mundo de pokémon y los personajes y el Equipo Eterno los he creado yo. Pero no se olviden de que Pokémon en sí no es de mi propiedad. **

**Advertencias: No muchas, pero puede que haya algo de lenguaje vulgar y escenas macabras y algo sangrientas. Pero creo que no es muy fuerte**

**Ojalá les agrade =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Enloqueciendo en el silencio. **

— ¡Me largo de esta casa, ya no aguanto más esta vida! —Gritaba furioso el chico de quince años. Su hermano, de doce años, sólo lloraba en silencio escuchando la escena. No estaba presente en la habitación donde acontecía el doloroso suceso, pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Abrazó con más fuerza al Eevee que tenía en sus brazos, como si fuera un peluche. La criatura, notando su tristeza, se separó y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y giraba sobre sí mismo en el suelo, como si intentara animarlo de alguna manera. El pokémon que pertenecía a su hermano había sido su única compañía a lo largo de todos estos años.

Estos años, estos seis años tan tortuosos. Su padre había muerto hace seis años, y su madre ahora trabajaba tanto para mantenerlos. Ella tenía poca educación, así que cualquier trabajo al que podría tener acceso sería de sueldo bastante bajo. Por eso mismo tenía varios trabajos, por lo cual no estaba en casa. Otra cosa de ella, es que era demasiado sobreprotectora. Aunque Robert tenía ya cinco años que pudo iniciar su viaje y él también tenía la suficiente edad, ella simplemente no podía dejarlos ir. No quería confesarlo a sus hijos, pero había sido criada en un ambiente tan tradicional que todavía no se hacia la idea de vivir sola en casa sin algún hombre que dirigiera la casa.

Durante toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche la residencia Kageshi estaba ausente de cualquier presencia femenina. Sólo estaban Maro y Robert. Sólo Robert había ido a la escuela, hasta que cumplió nueve años. Después, a su madre le comenzó a aterrar la idea de que aprendiera lo suficiente como para irse de casa.

A decir verdad, sólo Maro estaba ahí en casa en la ausencia de su madre. Robert siempre salía cuando su progenitora no estaba. Le había dicho, de la manera más dura y amenazadora que el niño creía que pudiese existir, que jamás le contara a su madre de sus salidas. Él sumisamente acató la orden, quizás por miedo. Pero, siempre que se iba de su casa llevaba una vieja mochila, cuyo contenido jamás le fue revelado.

Bueno, no todo el contenido de la mochila fue revelado. Un día Robert llegó corriendo a casa, aparentemente al olvidar que los viernes su madre no tenía trabajo por la noche, y al querer llegar antes que ella, impactó contra la puerta antes de tan siquiera abrirla. Maro, quien observaba desde la ventana esperando el regreso o de Robert o de su madre, le pareció graciosa la escena de ver a su hermano tropezar con la puerta de madera gastada, pero firme, y caer al suelo. Pero, notó que un objeto parecido a una esfera había caído de su misteriosa mochila y, al caer, vio un extraño resplandor blanquecino y una pequeña bola de pelo marrón había cerca del lugar en donde había impactado la esfera. El menor de los Kageshi reconoció un poco la criatura, _Eon Evoli (1), _el pokémon con mayor inestabilidad genética. Aparentemente el pequeño Eevee se había asustado al sentir el impacto en la pokebóla y salió de inmediato de ella. Robert se molestó un poco al tropezar de manera tan estúpida. Pero a la vez se asustó ya que su madre quizás tardaría segundos en llegar. De inmediato le ordenó a la peluda criatura que se metiera de nuevo a la esfera y la guardó de inmediato en su mochila. Al entrar, y percatarse de que Maro había presenciado aquello, logró comprar su silencio a cambio de dejarle ver al pokémon, ya que era la primera vez que veía uno.

La especie Eon Evoli era especialmente afectuosa con los niños, así que no tuvo muchos problemas para jugar con él. Su hermano utilizaba poco al Eevee, aunque Maro desconocía por completo qué otros pokémon tendría Robert en su poder. Según sabía, los pokémon iniciales de la región Kanto eran Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur, así que era imposible que su hermano tuviese como primer pokémon a un Eevee. Pero, por seguridad suya, prefirió no indagar.

— ¡Robert, no puedes irte de aquí! —Intentando detener la huida de su hijo, lo tomó del brazo con el cual no sostenía la mochila que cargaba y que hasta ahora ella no había visto.

— ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DETENERME! —Quizás ese era el grito más horrible que Maro había escuchado en su vida, seguido de un sonido que él reconoció perfectamente como un golpe en la mejilla. Su llanto aumentó, aunque los gritos cesaron. Eevee salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Maro, para ver qué había ocurrido con su entrenador.

Robert, viendo al pequeño pokémon como si casi lo hubiese olvidado, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuera con él. Eevee miró la puerta abierta de la habitación donde había dejado al menor de los Kageshi. Maro no quería que su amigo se fuera, y menos así. Pero no había manera de detener a su hermano. La señora Kageshi se sorprendió, ya que ignoraba que hubiese un pokémon en su casa.

Él se hartó de esperar y simplemente arrojó la pokebóla a la cabeza del cuadrúpedo, obligándole a entrar. El menor, desesperado, se aferró a la pierna de su hermano en un rápido movimiento —bastante rápido, ya que se encontraban casi a dos metros—, y, rogándole que no se fuera, sollozaba.

En los ojos rojizos de Robert no había compasión, sólo la frialdad y la indiferencia. Su cabello negro, lacio y tan largo que le llevaba a los hombros y le tapaba un ojo. Su piel tan blanca por no exponerse demasiado a la luz del sol, casi parecía estar enfermo. Esas facciones algo finas pero notoriamente masculinas. Sus ropas siempre oscuras, y esta vez no era la excepción. Su complexión era un poco delgada, pero musculosa. Quizás era porque ahora lo estaba viendo mientras se aferraba a su pierna pero era bastante alto. Todo eso conformaba la figura que era Robert. Una figura amenazante, una figura fría... una figura cruel.

Simplemente con un movimiento muy violento con su pierna izquierda, a la cual estaba su hermano aferrado, y le obligó a separarse.

— ¡Déjame en paz, enano! —Le gritó como despedida, antes de irse por la puerta y cerrándola violentamente.

Maro se quedó ahí, viendo la puerta. Parecía no asimilar del todo qué había sucedido. Creía que en cualquier segundo despertaría de esa pesadilla. Sólo estaba ahí, arrodillado y sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Perdió tanto ese día, desde su hermano, hasta su amigo... y sobretodo, perdió algo muy importante con ese evento...

* * *

Maro ahora contaba con catorce años. Desde que su hermano se fue había notado que, con él, se fue también la cordura de su madre. Una vez la vio entrar a la habitación que solía ser de Robert, y mirando la ventana donde la luna posaba sus rayos, se había sentado en su cama y tomó uno de los peluches que alguna vez le pertenecieron en su infancia. Parecía como jugar con él, como si le imitara cuando su hermano era niño. Su mirada parecía vacía, perdida... como si su alma ya no estuviese en su cuerpo.

Él tampoco estaba muy bien, mentalmente hablando. A veces escuchaba voces y veía cosas extrañas. Pero en realidad no quería pensar en ello. Prefería ignorarlo. ¿Y si era un error ignorar una enfermedad que puede llevarlo a la _verdadera_ locura? Por el momento, quizás estaba enfermo. Pero no estaba "loco". Sólo se llamaría loco a sí mismo si llegara a perder el control sobre sí mismo y la brecha de la irrealidad y la verdad se rompiera. Por algún extraño motivo así había dividido su definición de "enfermo mentalmente" y la de "loco". ¿Y? ¿Realmente importaba? ¿A quién asesinaría, si todo el tiempo estaba confinado a su casa? ¿Y qué si se suicidaba? Su madre ya no estaba entre los vivos, no podría llorar por él. Y aunque matara a su madre, ¿y si era algo que en realidad ella deseaba? Ya había perdido a su marido y a su primogénito. ¿Qué más daba?

Un día lluvioso, que no se molestó en marcar en el calendario, recibió una llamada telefónica. Lo cual era bastante raro. Su madre no estaba en el hogar, estaba en el trabajo. Pero no quiso contestar, por un motivo muy diferente a la pereza. Simplemente indiferencia. Al final perdió la llamada al no contestar a tiempo, pero sonó la contestadora. Una voz robótica y femenina dijo "Lo sentimos, por el momento no nos encontramos en casa, por favor deje su mensaje y le llamaremos lo antes posible" y después emitió un extraño sonido, uno que no había escuchado antes, pero no le tomó importancia. El mensaje después de ese ruido era lo importante.

"Buenas tardes, habla Takahashi Kenji, lamento avisar que la señora Kageshi Yuko tuvo un accidente fatal en su trayecto hacia su trabajo. Murió en el acto. Mis más sinceras condolencias, familia Kageshi"

Familia, familia... ya no había eso en la casa de los Kageshi.

Maro estaba indiferente ante la noticia. Se miró al espejo y trató de verse hace dos años. Lo logró. Vio a un niño de doce años, de mirada rebosante de vida y de luz. Su sonrisa que, según su madre, era hermosa y siempre mostraba una felicidad contagiosa...

Luego se vio a sí mismo ahora: Su realidad. Realidad que por el momento no se vio alterada. Esos ojos, esos ojos que parecían casi dos cuencas vacías de lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas y lo vacíos que parecían. Sin vida, sin luz... sin nada. Su sonrisa, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Ahora sólo era una línea recta, sin expresión. Eso había en su rostro: Nada.

No se había roto bajo la tristeza por la noticia. No podría decir que odiara a su madre. Al contrario, la quería mucho. Pero, con la partida de Robert, fue ahí cuando verdaderamente la perdió. En ese tiempo ya lloró lo suficiente. Ahora, ¿qué más daba? Lo único distinto sería que ya no podría depender de alguien que está muerto. Una idea llegó a su mente, casi como un flash. Sabía qué hacer ahora.

Fue directamente a la habitación de su madre y abrió uno de sus cajones. Encontró un frasco en donde ella guardaba dinero en caso de emergencia. ¿Qué mayor emergencia que esta?

Vació todo su contenido. No había mucho, pero lo suficiente como para vivir durante algunos meses con lo mínimo. La casa era realmente de la familia Kageshi, no necesitaba pagar una renta o algo por el estilo. De lo que sí debería preocuparse era de los servicios, la comida y demás cosas indispensables. También debería considerar conseguir alguna fuente de ingreso. No podría vivir todo el tiempo de ese ahorro. Ya se las arreglaría después. Por el momento su única preocupación sería sobrevivir con lo mínimo ahora. Solo, sin su madre, sin su hermano... sin su padre.

Alejó de su mente cualquier pensamiento triste. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era entrar en depresión. No debía sentirse triste. Y no sabía cuando adquirió ese control tan total sobre sus emociones, pero logró no sentir ningún tipo de dolor. De hecho, hasta sentía una extraña hilaridad...

Hilaridad que rompió con la inexpresión de su rostro, y estalló en una carcajada demente.

* * *

**(1) Eon Evoli= Como muchos sabrán, el nombre de Eevee originalmente era Eon -por lo cual sus evoluciones tienen esa terminación en su nombre- y Evoli es el nombre que recibe Eevee en italia, así que creí que ese sería un buen nombre científico. **

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo. Como pequeño dato, el tipo de enfermedad mental que padece mi OC es la esquizofrenia, y algo característico de aquellos que la padecen es que les puedes dar una buena noticia y lloran o les puedes dar una mala noticia y se ríen. Como si tuvieran una reacción equivocada a la situación. O bien, algunos no pueden sentir en absoluto nada. Espero manejar bien esto y me pondré a estudiar sobre el tema. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Ambiciones

**Capítulo 2: Ambiciones. **

La lluvia era incesante, la insanidad le consumía la mente y en sus manos reposaba el mortal y filoso objeto ahora teñido de rojo. El ruido que hacía la oxidada y vieja motosierra hacia una cruel melodía en conjunto al ruido de las gotas de agua al caer y los gritos de agonía de la víctima. Los ojos muertos y carecientes de luz miraban indiferentemente al sujeto de prueba.

El pecho de la víctima, una mujer adulta que caminaba sola en un callejón, siendo ése el último error de su vida, y con su propia mano, sin asco ni temor, sacó el corazón aun latiendo.

Lo comprobó. El corazón humano latía aun después de ser extraído del cuerpo. Ese hallazgo era importante para _él_. No sabía porque le interesaban tanto sus experimentos, que generalmente eran causas de muerte, condiciones de muerte o incluso post-mortem. Pero no le interesaban sus motivos. Mientras le pagara lo suficiente para mantenerse y le suministrara un medicamento para controlar sus alucinaciones producto de la esquizofrenia.

Maro había encontrado una manera de sobrevivir, a consta de la vida de sus _conejillos de indias._ Le importaba poco quién era su experimento, le importaba poco su historia, le importaba poco si alguien lloraría por esa persona. Es más, puede que la mujer a la cual acababa de asesinar era una madre soltera y ahora mismo había dejado desamparado a algún niño.

¿Eso era relevante? No, no lo era. Si no te afecta no debe importarte. En su corazón sólo había espacio para su ego y sentido de supervivencia. Para nada más.

La bata blanca que llevaba puesta estaba manchada de sangre y un poco de lodo en la parte inferior de ésta. Se acomodó su corbata azul que estaba en su cuello. Suspiró un poco, aunque su respiración generalmente era tranquila y casi indetectable, ahora parecía agitada por el intenso movimiento de asesinar a alguien. Estrujó el órgano que tenía en la mano hasta convertirlo en una masa roja y deforme. Esos ojos muertos y fríos observaron a su víctima una vez más antes de esfumarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Por qué esa gente debe morir sólo por causa de su frialdad y el egoísmo de otra persona? Maro fácilmente pudo rechazar su propuesta y conseguir alguna otra oportunidad. Pero no, fácilmente recurrió a aquello que tantos temen: El asesinato. Ese atroz crimen que una vez cometido marca tu vida para siempre.

Tu mente ya no es igual, tus sentimientos se rompen y tu alma se fragmenta. ¿Por qué alguien quisiera condenarse de esa manera?

La respuesta, sólo se encontrará en Eyeless.

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno en lo más alto de esa Iglesia, la luna ausente por ser Luna Nueva y las estrellas apagadas daban una oscuridad total. Tal como le gustaba.

Su cabello blanco era movido por el leve viento. Era un silencio imperturbable. En el medio urbano, ahora casi quieto por la noche. Salvo algunas luces encendidas y pocos automóviles que circulaban. Le encantaban las noches oscuras y pacíficas, sólo en esos eventos se apreciaba de manera completa la belleza de la oscuridad. Tan pura, tan imperturbable, tan inocente...

No sabía por qué los humanos atribuyeron a tan bello elemento como lo es la ausencia de luz a la maldad. Él no era malvado, y era un pokémon siniestro —grave error denominar por ese nombre a los pokémon con la oscuridad en sus venas, pero no podía cambiar eso—. Pero si los humanos creían eso, le despreciarían. No podía arriesgarse a que su perfecta estabilidad mental se viese afectada por el desprecio de otras formas de vida, sean pokémon o sean humanos. Por eso debía huir, para siempre.

No se podía permitir ser malvado, porque quizás así la luz y la oscuridad entren en conflicto. Debía ser un pokémon pacífico y alejado de todo. Sin embargo, últimamente un grupo de humanos había llamado su atención. Estaba recordando con lentitud todo lo que había escuchado y analizado de ellos.

"_Los pokémon que crearon el universo, juntos son iguales o superiores que el mismo Arceus, si todos ellos estuvieran bajo nuestro mando, seríamos capaces de crear un universo a nuestra voluntad" _

"_Para crear un mundo completamente nuestro, debemos de cambiar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, si quisiéramos que el tiempo fluya más lento necesitaríamos controlar a Dialga para que lo haga. Los pokémon legendarios son alejados y algunos agresivos, por lo tanto debemos calmar su naturaleza"_

"_Recrearíamos el universo completamente, y la humanidad surgiría tal cual siempre hemos deseado. Sin corrupción, sin maldad en ella, y todos los problemas de desigualdad habrán de desaparecer. La putrefacta humanidad será erradicada y vuelta a crear, y sólo así el mundo estará en una perfecta armonía"_

"_Además, tenemos nuestras investigaciones de nuestro lado. Gracias a los descubrimientos del Dr. Akaru Kageshi, evadir la muerte será bastante sencillo. Pocos detalles son necesarios aún por descubrir. La vida eterna está muy cerca de dejar de ser sólo una fantasía del hombre"_

La definición de perfecto siempre será diferente para cada persona, y estaba completamente seguro de que la definición de perfecto de esa humana no le agradaría. Además, ya se lo había jurado antes, si el tiempo y el espacio entraban en conflicto él mismo se encargaría de regresar todo a la normalidad. Y esto definitivamente era algo que no podía ignorar. Debía planear cómo destruir esa organización antes de que comiencen a ejecutar sus planes. Lo presentía, todo el mundo estaba en riesgo. Y sea lo que sea que planeaba el _Equipo Eterno_, le daba miedo. Le daba miedo el poder perder ese mundo que había visto nacer, ese mundo que tantas maravillas ocultaba dentro de sí. Él no podía verlas todas, ya que la luz siempre le impedía el paso a ver algunas. Pero, ese sueño lejano de ver toda la creación en su esplendor no le iba a ser arrebatado por la codicia humana.

El pokémon siniestro suspiró. Darkrai bajó del techo de la iglesia. Estaba a punto de amanecer y no quería ver la luz.

* * *

—Hera, ¿cómo lograste obtener tantos datos nuevos? —preguntó con algo de sorpresa el chico. Ya que las investigaciones de Akaru Kageshi se habían detenido por completo, así que recurrían a mercenarios para que hicieran sus experimentos. Sin embargo, algo había distinto en el nuevo reporte. E, indirectamente, en su pregunta se había la exigencia de conocer la identidad del nuevo investigador.

—Fue simple, sólo tuve que recurrir a alguien con lazos con Akaru —sonriéndole a su hermano, la chica le dio una pista de la posible identidad de su nuevo investigador. Aunque, la lentitud de él no era un buen aliado en estos casos.

—Eh... ¿le pediste ayuda para las investigaciones a un Metapod? —Trató de adivinar. Ella sólo se llevó la mano a la frente. Por algo se consideraba la lista de los dos.

—No, Hades. Akaru Kageshi tenía un hijo. Creo que se llama Maro. Es muy chico para mi gusto, pero da buenos resultados y tiene poco o nulo miedo al _oficio_ —contestó finalmente con palabras que su hermano comprendió mejor. Hades y Hera eran el director del Equipo Eterno. Mientras Hera se encargaba de la investigación de la vida eterna, Hades se encargaba de la creación del nuevo universo.

— ¿Muy chico para tu gusto? ¿Buscabas un investigador o una pareja, Hera? —Haciendo una broma con una sonrisa relajada, se burló un poco de su hermana. Ella se molestó y golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

—Hades, eres un idiota —suspiró con resignación. Su hermano no iba a cambiar por más serio que fuera el tema, siempre era el mismo irresponsable. Ni el mismo Arceus iba a cambiar eso —. En todo caso, él tiene catorce años. No soy una asaltacunas. En cambio tú, pedófilo, ya te has metido con quinceañeras...

— ¡Sólo fue una vez! —Se defendió el menor de los hermanos. Su hermana prefirió dejar el tema. Aunque ciertamente, era un tanto extraño ver a alguien de veintidós años con una pareja de quince. Ya ni hablar de que a Maro le llevaba diez años de diferencia si era cierto que el chico tenía catorce. La mujer de veinticuatro años no los aparentaba, su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado y era de baja estatura, tanto que apenas le llegaba al pecho a su hermano menor. Sus facciones suaves le daban una apariencia infantil, y provocaban que su hermano se burlara de ella diciéndole "niña" o "enana".

En contraste, su hermano poseía una complexión era musculosa y fuerte. Era bastante alto, un poco más del promedio. Sus facciones eran angulosas, y su expresión casi siempre mostraba una sonrisa soberbia.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, pensando en sus objetivos. Crear un nuevo universo y conseguir la vida eterna para regirlo. Parecía sencillo dicho así, pero para lograr la vida eterna debían saberlo absolutamente todo de aquello que deseaban erradicar: La muerte. Condiciones de muerte, lo que sucede durante ésta y después de que se perece. Sólo conociendo al enemigo logras derrotarlo. Si lograban saberlo todo, sabrían qué aspectos mejorar del ser humano. Si era que las células se deterioraban, si era que los órganos dejaban de funcionar correctamente después de cierto tiempo...

¿Pero qué era en realidad la muerte? Definida de la manera más sintética posible: Ausencia de vida. Sin embargo, no necesitamos definiciones cortas, es necesario saber qué es la defunción. Qué la causa, qué sucede durante la agonía y la muerte, y qué hay detrás de ésta. Eso era el Equipo Eterno, la búsqueda de un mundo perfecto e inmortal.

Hasta ahora, habían perfeccionado algunas cosas del ser humano. Por ejemplo, para erradicar algunos accidentes era necesario dar al ser humano más resistencia para salir inmune a un impacto bastante grande. En algunos sujetos de prueba habían modificado genéticamente a algunos fetos, por lo tanto, los genes humanos eran alterables de tal manera que podían obtenerse características deseadas. Varios años de investigación tuvieron frutos sorprendentes, y ahora el ser humano era capaz de soportar incluso un impacto de un avión de más de una tonelada de peso. Al menos esa causa de muerte estaba resuelta. Habían muchas más muertes resueltas, pero la que más se podía destacar era esa.

Pero, ¿qué había de las múltiples formas de morir? Existen millones, hasta las más raras hasta las más comunes. Las investigaciones definitivamente serían largas.

Además, ¿qué había de crear un nuevo universo? Hasta donde podían saber, el primero de todos los pokémon creados por Arceus fue Mew. Se decía que esta criatura fue la que les dio su apariencia y habilidades a todos los seres. Fue el pokémon que creó la genética. Después de Mew, los siguientes fueron Dialga y Palkia, quienes hicieron fluir el tiempo y dieron estabilidad al espacio respectivamente. Giratina fue exiliado al Mundo Distorsión por lo violento que era. Quizás no era sensato dejar a Giratina vivo para el siguiente universo que sería creado. Lo que es peligroso se extermina, así sea pokémon o humano.

Lo peligroso se exterminará. Sin embargo, Hades y Hera seguirán, para regir esa utopía por la eternidad. ¿Acaso, no es la ambición humana es mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa existente?


	3. Capítulo 3: El Reloj de la Muerte

**Capítulo 3: El Reloj de la Muerte. **

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

El sonido fúnebre del reloj es una melodía sádica, marcando cada segundo que se escapa de tu vida. El cruel asesino que te persigue busca robar tu aliento.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

No puedes esconderte, está en tu casa, aprovechando tu soledad. Eres vulnerable.

Se arrastra, va por las paredes, se desplaza entre las habitaciones. Es como tu monstruo bajo la cama.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

No eres más que un niño asustado a su lado. Nadie está para salvarte. Este nuevo monstruo, que vivo te comerá. No puedes estar solo, ellos no te dejarán solo. Les perteneces a ellos. Tu cuerpo, mente y alma les pertenece a los demonios que habitan en tu mente.

¿Ahora qué eres? Eres patético, escondido en tu armario, temblando de miedo. Tu respiración entrecortada te delata, tus acelerados latidos cardíacos le divierten a tu verdugo, el sudor frío que recorre tu frente sólo te hace lucir más indefenso.

Pero desearías que te dejen de atormentar, ¿no es así? La soledad, aquello que tanto temen otros, es tu más grande deseo.

— ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME SOLO! —Emites un grito que te desgarra hasta el alma. Tu mente está tan perturbada por el miedo que ya no puedes ni estar consciente de qué haces.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

El asesino te ha encontrado. Abrió la puerta del armario. Te mira con esas cuencas vacías, cuyos nervios, alguna vez sujetos a un par de globos oculares, siguen colgando. Su piel está destruida por llagas putrefactas y llenas de grotescos gusanos blancos. Ese cabello negro tan largo y cuyas puntas parecen quemadas, como si hubiese sobrevivido de un incendio. Esa hendidura en su boca que dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos que no podían pertenecer a un humano. Su cuerpo esquelético vestido por una túnica grisácea Y sobre todo, esos tentáculos negros que salen de su espalda sin forma regular y que parecen absorber la luz a su alrededor. Todo eso te da miedo. Todo eso conforma a ese nuevo demonio.

Gritas de miedo. Pero eso no detiene a Death. Él te saca violentamente del armario. Te tira a la cama y se abalanza sobre ti. Sientes algo afilado recorriendo tu cuello. A él le divierte verte así.

Gritas de nuevo, esta vez gritas a tu madre, a tu padre e incluso a Robert. Pero no, nadie viene a salvarte. Estás completamente solo.

— ¡SÁLVENME! —Exiges al borde del llanto, sin embargo nadie viene. Quedas completamente a merced de Death. Logras visualizar entre tu pánico un frasco. Rápidamente extiendes tu mano para tomarlo. Con esfuerzo logras quitar a Death de encima de ti. Y sin contratiempos, extraes una pastilla y la ingieres sin darte tiempo de buscar agua para pasarla más rápido. Apenas el medicamento entra en tu cuerpo, él ya no está.

En su lugar, sólo te encuentras a ti mismo boca arriba en tu cama con un cuchillo en tu mano, más específicamente en tu cuello...

_Tic-tac-tic-tac._

* * *

Caminaba por los anchos pasillos recubiertos de metal, él tenía una sonrisa casi estúpida y completamente incoherente con las expresiones faciales de sus compañeros. Quizás estaba emocionado, porque al fin se le había ascendido. Había cumplido la edad necesaria para dejar de ser sólo un aprendiz y ser oficialmente un miembro del Equipo Eterno. Ahora se le había conferido cuidar a un prisionero. Como él había nacido especialmente para ser parte de esta organización y siempre ha mostrado una actitud completamente leal a Hades y Hera, se le concedió un prisionero cuya existencia es algo que los miembros comunes ignoran. Tetsu estaba emocionado.

Su caminar no era eso, estaba marchando de manera exagerada. Las personas que por ahí pasaban le miraban como a un miembro que definitivamente no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. Como si el Equipo Eterno fuese un lugar para niños. Él o no notaba sus miradas o simplemente no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Era feliz con su nuevo trabajo y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Llegó a un pasillo sin salida, cuya pared metálica parecía ser sólo eso: Una pared. Tal cual le dijeron sus superiores que lo hiciera, tocó con un lápiz táctil que le habían entregado ciertas partes de la pared, dejando intervalos de cinco segundos exactos entre cada contacto. Una vez completada la acción, una puerta invisible a simple vista se abrió.

Entró con paso veloz y animado, su gesto era eufórico y sus pensamientos positivos. Infantil era una palabra bastante acertada para describirlo. Muy inmaduro para tener veintitrés.

Se dirigió hacia uno de sus compañeros para que le guiase qué debería hacer. Al final se acercó a un chico de apariencia nerviosa y sumisa, su casco le cubría casi media cara. De tal manera que casi le recordaba a cierto pokémon llamado Ralts.

—Disculpe —dijo para llamar la atención del sujeto, él lo miró de inmediato —. Soy nuevo en esta sección, ¿podría decirme qué es lo que habitualmente hacen aquí?

El sujeto explicó con voz baja que ellos sólo debían encargarse de vigilar a los prisioneros y pasarles agua y comida. También le dijo que si le habían asignado algún número, debía ir a la celda con ese número y vigilar a ese interno en especial.

Tetsu tenía el número trece. Por curiosidad, le preguntó al hombre con el cual estaba conversando su número. Trece, pero él utilizaba otro turno.

—Suelo venir antes de mi turno porque no encuentro nada mejor qué hacer y además el interno es agradable a veces —comentó el motivo de que ahí estuviese antes de lo necesario.

Al llegar a la celda, encontraron a un hombre de cabellos rojos, ojos del mismo color, de facciones que podrían recordar a la cara de un zorro. Resaltaba también que tenía una extraña sonrisa, que a Aoibara le pareció un tanto aterradora.

Sólo estaba sentado en un escritorio, escribiendo en una hoja de papel. El rubio lo miró con atención. Es cierto, no parecía nada fuera de lo común como para necesitar la vigilancia especial de dos miembros del Equipo Eterno. Sin embargo, no iba a desacatar las órdenes de Hades y Hera, las cuales son absolutas.

Fue relativamente silenciosa su vigilancia. Sólo la conversación de aquel hombre que vio al principio y el que debía vigilar fue el único ruido. Después de unas horas un timbre dentro de la celda sonó. El rubio se asustó al principio por el repentino ruido. Mas una vez calmado le preguntó a su compañero qué era ese timbre.

—Ah, Akaru Kageshi será interrogado ahora —le respondió un tanto nervioso, igual que hace unos momentos. Sacó de su bolsillo un lápiz táctil y lo introdujo a una extraña cerradura. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, él entró al lugar. El hombre pelirrojo lo miró indiferentemente por el espejo que tenía enfrente, como si fuese rutina. Simplemente se acomodó los lentes, respiró profundamente, sonrió a sus vigilantes más ampliamente y giró la silla de oficina en la cual estaba sentado.

—Buenos días, caballeros, ¿qué se les ofrece? —Canturreando con una euforia casi similar a la del de ojos amarillos. Su sonrisa, en conjunto con sus facciones, le daba un aspecto muy similar al de un zorro.

—Llegó la hora de su interrogatorio —dijo el acompañante de Tetsu, quien parecía hablar casi sintéticamente por su tono, totalmente desacorde a su actitud de hace unos momentos. El de ojos amarillos pensó en cuán serio ha de ser el momento para que alguien cambie tan repentinamente. Una vez que el Dr. Kageshi salió de su celda fue responsabilidad de ambos reclutas de llevarlo al interrogatorio.

Caminaron por un pasillo conectado al lugar donde estaban las celdas, aparentemente éste también estaba oculto para los miembros normales. Hasta que llegaron a una habitación en la cual entraron junto a su esposado interno a vigilar. Akaru permanecía mirando todo con cierta hilaridad. Como si hasta la mosca que ahí pasara le provocara risa.

En la habitación sólo había cinco personas: Tetsu, su compañero, el Dr. Akaru Kageshi, Hades y Hera. El joven rubio se estremeció al ver a los líderes del Equipo Eterno frente a él. Era casi como si estuviese frente a dos celebridades. Sin embargo trató de mostrarse completamente serio. No quería mostrarse mal ante ellos.

— ¿Ya cooperarás, Akaru? —Preguntó Hades tomando la primera palabra de la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto es dos y cuatro? —Regresó la pregunta el pelirrojo mientras se entretenía con una hoja de papel que había llevado. El menor de los hermanos arqueó una ceja. Mientras la mayor comenzaba a maldecir mentalmente.

—No estamos para juegos, Akaru. Dinos de una vez en dónde están tus investigaciones —exigió demandante Hera. No estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces que Kageshi seguramente iba a decirle.

— ¿Y me dices cuánto es trece menos dos? —Volvió a preguntar de nueva cuenta. La de ojos violetas comenzaba a hartarse. Sus preguntas eran inconexas entre sí y carecientes de sentido.

— ¿Nos dirás sí o no? —En tono impaciente Hades habló. Akaru sólo hizo más grande su eterna sonrisa e hizo volar un avión de papel que confeccionó.

—Su equipo vuela… —el avión había emprendido el vuelo desde la mesa hasta llegar casi al techo —… llega a la cima…

El avión llegó a una vela que estaba encendida, irremediablemente terminó encendido —… se destruye…

—… y finalmente cae… —dijo sonriente mientras el avión bruscamente cayó al suelo, calcinado.

* * *

El interrogatorio fue un fracaso. Akaru sólo respondía con preguntas que nada tenían que ver con el tema. Sin embargo, tenían la similitud de que siempre eran matemáticas. Sumas, restas, multiplicaciones o divisiones. Además, siempre insinuaba la caída del Equipo Eterno. Claro, eso sólo eran estupideces. Una organización tan poderosa como era la comandada por Hades y Hera naturalmente no iba a caer nunca.

Tetsu estaba confuso acerca de todo esto. Según tenía entendido Akaru Kageshi estaba muerto. Mas ahora lo había visto vivo. No podía imaginarse el por qué Hades y Hera habrían hecha pública una muerte que realmente no había sucedido. ¿En qué más mentirían?

No, no, no, no. Tetsu, deja esos pensamientos. ¿Acaso eres un traidor? Tu corazón y mente pertenece por completo al Equipo Eterno. No puedes dudar de ellos. Si lo hicieron, lo hicieron por motivos bastante fuertes. Seguro tú harías lo mismo desde su posición o puede que incluso cosas peores. Eso no te convertiría en mala persona. Eso no los convierte a ellos en malvados. Sea como sea, tu turno está a punto de acabar. Mejor retírate. Ha anochecido y hay pocas personas en el lugar. Pocos internos necesitan vigilancia nocturna. De hecho, sólo el trece la requiere.

—Tetsu, tu turno ha terminado —le habló el hombre con el cual se había encontrado anteriormente. El rubio hizo un saludo al estilo militar y se retiró.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos para que el de ojos amarillos se diese cuenta de que había olvidado sus pertenencias justo al lado de la celda del Dr. Kageshi. Después de auto-regañarse mentalmente ante su descuido volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la celda. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo importante: El vigilante nocturno no se encontraba.

No tuvo tiempo de extrañarse porque de inmediato vio una silueta irse del lugar. Por un momento creyó que era el Dr. Kageshi escapándose. Sin contratiempos corrió a ver quién era. Para su sorpresa, era el vigilante nocturno. No sabía a dónde iba, pero Tetsu iba a seguirlo sin que se diese cuenta.

Lo siguió por un camino extraño. Salió de la base del Equipo Eterno y tomó un vehículo estacionado por los alrededores, por el hecho de que él poseía las llaves supuso era algún vehículo del Equipo Eterno que le fue confiado. Al ser un automóvil similar a un auto de golf logró infiltrarse en él por su carencia de puertas. El sujeto que conducía no se percató de su presencia. Pasó casi una hora de camino antes de que se detuviera. Una vez que lo hizo, el conductor bajó del vehículo. El rubio continúo con su misión de seguirlo. Sigiloso y mudo, se adentró en la ciudad en la cual había llegado por obra del vigilante nocturno de la celda trece.

Era un medio semi-urbano, sin muchos automóviles circulando —aunque quizás esto también podría ser debido a la hora— o estacionados. Tetsu continuó siguiéndolo, notó que llevaba un extraño papel con algo anotado en él. Quizás era alguna dirección. Llegó a una casa de aspecto solitario. La fachada estaba cuidada y limpia, no parecía que no tuviese propietario. Sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie en casa. Era un lugar peligroso y de poco alumbrado, ambos sentían que en cualquier momento llegaría algún criminal y les asaltaría o golpearía. Igualmente el vigilante nocturno tocó la puerta.

Nadie abría.

Maro, dentro de la casa, sólo estaba en posición fetal en la oscura sala de estar. Había apenas concluido una conversación poco agradable con uno de los tantos residentes de Eyeless, su mundo imaginario. El vacío en sus ojos, su boca entreabierta y su respiración apenas era perceptible.

—Por favor, abran…. —suplicó. El castaño casi por arte de magia reaccionó, pero de manera automática, abrió la puerta. Fue como si no estuviese del todo consciente de qué hacía. Al menos volvió completamente en sí al abrir la puerta, de lo contrario podría ser peligroso o sospechoso que estuviese tan ausente. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que abriera la puerta.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó el chico casi con inocencia —. Mamá no está, así que no puedo atenderlo —. Quizás era estúpido y riesgoso que revelara que estaba solo, pero si intentaba algo, la motosierra estaba muy al alcance de su mano.

— ¿Tú eres Maro Kageshi? —Preguntó al identificar al menor de los hijos de Akaru. Era tal cual lo describió: Un chico de actualmente catorce años o quince años.

—Sí, ¿qué desea? —Preguntó el castaño, colocando una mano en la motosierra que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

—Tengo una noticia para ti, para tu madre y para Robert —el de lentes se mantuvo casi imperturbable ante esos nombres, sin embargo algo en su interior se había movido. Como una vieja herida que vuelve a sangrar —. Y consiste en que… eh… —Parecía que no encontraba palabras para decirlo, sin embargo, después de unos segundos casi eternos, logró articular palabra —. Tu padre está vivo.

Finalmente, la seriedad de Maro se rompió de nuevo, esta vez bajo su asombro y no pudo evitar exclamar un "¡¿Qué?!"


	4. Capítulo 4: Traición

**Capítulo 4: A la traición, el castigo es la muerte. **

—Él ha estado todo este tiempo encerrado en las instalaciones del Equipo Eterno. Me gustaría llevarte a dónde se encuentra, pero ahora sería muy peligroso. No tengo mucho tiempo, y mucho menos un plan. Pero necesito que tu madre, tu hermano o tú vengan conmigo, mañana vendré aquí y asegúrate de que ellos estén en casa.

Dicho esto, el extraño hombre se retiró dejándole en sus manos una carta un tanto arrugada por el agitado viaje. El castaño se quedó pensativo, odiaba que las cosas salieran de su rutina solitaria, no quería salir de lo que era seguro y planeado. Pero a su vez, no podría dejar pasar esto. Y en todo caso, no sabía cómo mantener la mentira de que su madre y su hermano seguían ahí.

Tenía únicamente hasta mañana para pensar en ello.

* * *

Darkrai miró con algo de melancolía la luna, ahora presente en la forma del cuarto menguante. Esa forma... Ah, qué recuerdos le traía. Aun recordaba cuando era un solo ente, recordaba cuando podía estar perfectamente moviéndose en la luz, pero todo eso había terminado.

No quería ponerse triste, sentía que eso le haría sentir deseos negativos contra la creación de su padre Arceus. Aunque aún podía sentirlo, podía sentir su mirada desaprobatoria, tanto de él como la de los otros pokémon creadores... incluso la de Cresselia. ¡Podía ahora mismo destruir ciudades enteras, podría destrozar humanos y pokémon por igual, e incluso podría llorar y gritar para que todo el mundo supiera qué tenía dentro! ¡Podría sacar las palabras más tristes desde lo más profundo de su corazón oscuro...!

Y sin embargo, seguiría insatisfecho consigo mismo.

El sólo pensar en ese tema ya le hacía sentir frustración. Rápidamente, cambió de tema de conversación mental consigo mismo, por más banal que fuere.

Recordó súbitamente aquel asunto pendiente con el Equipo Eterno. Sin embargo, seguía sin tener del todo alguna idea clara sobre cómo derrotarlos. Aunque, quizás aquel chico de cabellos rubios y que poseía el uniforme de aquella organización que se movía entre su reino, el de las sombras, podría ayudarle a conseguir algún tipo de información.

* * *

Aoibara esperó silenciosamente entre dos edificios escasamente separados entre sí, y agradecía bastante ser de complexión un tanto delgada y bajo de estatura. De hecho, era tan bajo que casi no superaba las pruebas físicas del Equipo Eterno. Veía muy fijamente la entrada de aquella extraña residencia a la cual había entrado aquel recluta, estaba dispuesto a ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía bien qué era, pero le sonaba a que era una gran traición.

Vio al hombre salir de la casa, y de su bolsillo, sacó una pokebóla que creció bastantes veces su tamaño original. Las órdenes de Hades y Hera eran muy claras con esto _"A la traición, el castigo es la muerte"._

De aquella pokebóla salió rodeado en una luz blanquecina una criatura de aspecto que parecía recordar a un gran felino o a un canino de un llamativo color naranja rojizo y un pelaje cremoso. El pokémon emitió un pequeño gruñido, como si hubiese sido perturbado de su descanso. El rubio le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba su ex-compañero.

—Arcanine, ya sabes qué hacer. Ve contra ese traidor —con una seriedad tan atípica de él, el pokémon fuego acató la orden y se acercó a su objetivo. Tetsu tenía una mirada vacía, casi como si estuviese ausente y actuara por un impulso completamente automatizado. Lo único que resonaba en sus pensamientos eran las voces de diferentes personas, pero que todas decían lo mismo _"A la traición, el castigo es la muerte"._

El incauto recluta del Equipo Eterno, se sentía algo traidor pero... ¿qué más daba? Él nunca quiso pertenecer ahí, sólo entró por su padre. Además, estaba ayudando a alguien de verdad, no era el tipo de ayuda que el Equipo Eterno creía que le daba al mundo. Caminó como buscando el vehículo que lo trajo hasta acá, pero en su lugar, encontró un enorme Arcanine que lo miraba amenazante. Retrocedió varios pasos, y cuando se percató de que el pokémon tenía intenciones de atacar comenzó a correr. Sin embargo, para un pokémon tan rápido como lo era Arcanine no era difícil atrapar a un humano con velocidad promedio.

Lo que siguió después, fueron sólo gritos desgarradores y agónicos.

* * *

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es muy corto en comparación a los otros capítulos, pero creo que algo de mí decía que lo mejor era cortar en esa escena. Pero en compensación, el próximo capítulo tendrá mucha más acción. Nos veremos pronto~**


	5. Capítulo 5: Los caminos se cruzan

**Capítulo 5: Los caminos se cruzan. **

Darkrai lo sabía, esa organización malvada estaba llena de asesinos sádicos. Tan era así, que eran capaces de matarse entre sí. El Arcanine se lamió las patas con los restos de la sangre de aquel sujeto, Tetsu lo regresó a su pokebóla, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber cumplido su deber. Se acercó al deshecho cadáver y de su ropa rasgada logró sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves. Eran las llaves del vehículo que los habían traído a ese lugar. Ese mismo vehículo que se había ido de la base del Equipo Eterno con dos personas, y regresaría a ella con sólo una.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso? —Escuchó el rubio repentinamente, sacándolo de su propia satisfacción de haber asesinado a un traidor con un Arcanine. No reconoció la voz, pero le pareció muy extraña... no tenía ningún tipo de emoción en ella. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de la residencia que identificó como la que aquel traidor visitó hace escasos segundos. Rápidamente, rompió en llanto.

— ¡Niño, no veas esto! —Gritó entre sus falsas lágrimas y cubrió la vista del menor. Maro no sentía terror por la sangre o por los miembros esparcidos de lo que fue un hombre, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al reconocer un poco que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que aquel sujeto que tenía información de su padre. Aquel hombre le dio esperanza de verlo por primera vez, y ahora su esperanza estaba completamente destrozada, como si algún pokémon muy grande y agresivo lo hubiese atacado.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Preguntó con monotonía, de tal manera que no parecía que preguntara. Tetsu se sintió muy extrañado, ¿qué clase de niño de trece o doce años reacciona ante esa escena como si fuera algo normal? Pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar eso, sino a seguir cubriendo su crimen.

—Un pokémon muy grande que no logré identificar atacó a mi compañero... fue horrible —mintió Aoibara con la respiración entrecortada, sollozando casi en cada palabra y, por su expresión, parecía que estaba naturalmente asustado. El castaño se veía impasible, pero igualmente estaba convencido de que aquel hombre acababa de decir la verdad. Ni Maro ni Tetsu podían hacer nada para aparentar normalidad, cualquier persona tendría el impulso de llamar a la policía. ¡Pero qué horror supondría eso! Si llamaba a la policía, descubrirían para quién trabajaba. Maro no tenía precisamente sus manos limpias, y todo recluta del Equipo Eterno sería llevado a prisión. No tenían ningún tipo de escapatoria.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó el castaño, rompiendo el silencio. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que Tetsu respondiera _"debemos llamar a la policía"_.

Efectivamente, respondió exactamente eso. Maro le mintió, diciéndole que en su casa no había ningún teléfono, así que tendrían que recurrir a un vecino.

Mientras el castaño estaba hablando con el vecino Tetsu fue rápidamente a buscar sus cosas en el vehículo, y se deshizo rápidamente de su uniforme del Equipo Eterno y cambió su ropa por otra mucho más casual, la cual utilizaba cuando no estaba trabajando. Sí, perfecto, así no sería reconocido. Cuando se volvió a reunir con el de ojos vacíos, temió por que notara el cambio, pero o no le importaba o simplemente no lo notó.

Todos los residentes del lugar estaban horrorizados, la policía estaba confusa... nadie logró dar con el asesino del pobre hombre. Tetsu se quitó inmediatamente su abrigo, el cual era el que tenía el logo del Equipo Eterno. Fuera de eso, no había nada más que pudiese delatar. Por su parte, el menor sabía que no tendrían nada qué hacer en su casa, y en todo caso, su motosierra siempre estaba limpia, no podría haber prueba alguna de que fuese usada para matar. Sus archivos con resultados de experimentos, estaban guardados bajo llave.

No había margen de error, y así, los dos asesinos cubrieron su crimen. Sin embargo, ellos dos sabían que sus mundos de mentiras podrían destruirse si la verdad volvía a la vida, arrastrándose de lo más profundo de la tierra donde le habían enterrado en sus almas.

Sin embargo, la falsedad nunca acaba para los mentirosos.

—Está bien... ¿Tetsu Aoibara?

—S-sí, e-es ése mi nombre —respondió tímidamente, tartamudo y nervioso. Se veía como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper en llanto, se veía asustado, se veía... roto. La oficial de cabello verdoso sintió algo de lástima, ya que era horrible ver morir a alguien y encima tener que contar cómo sucedió. Lo sabía, ya había tenido casos así. Sin embargo, era necesario, ya que así se evitarían más tragedias.

Muchas preguntas, y pocas respuestas coherentes o comprensibles. Jenny llegó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que Aoibara era un valioso testigo, no era capaz de responderle adecuadamente. Maro Kageshi fue un caso completamente distinto, aunque tenía la capacidad para responderle, no tenía la suficiente información. No estuvo en el lugar de los hechos, y al describir el comportamiento de Tetsu, notó que lo describió tal cual lo acababa de ver. Nada, toda la investigación fue un fracaso.

Al final, Aoibara y Kageshi salieron del interrogatorio, ambos suspirando internamente de haber hecho una buena actuación. Una vez que volvieron a la residencia de Maro, ya que el vehículo que Tetsu debía abordar para regresar a las instalaciones del Equipo Eterno estaba cerca de ahí, el menor le dirigió la palabra.

—Tú... ¿tienes información de mi padre? —Efectivamente, el rubio tenía información. Pero no, no era correcto decirlo. Si Hades y Hera habían escondido a Akaru Kageshi era por un motivo poderoso y él mantendría esa mentira por ellos.

—No, no tengo información. Mi compañero mencionó algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué y... —un momento, había algo raro. ¡La mirada del chico frente a él había cambiado completamente! ¡E- Eso era casi tan anormal como su inexpresividad!

— ¡Pero necesito saber en dónde está, cualquier cosa es suficiente para mí! Aunque sea, debo ir a de donde sea que ustedes vengan, necesito saber algo... cualquier cosa...

Su mirada repentinamente perdió el vacío, se fue la oscuridad que en esos ojos habitaba. Ahora lucía como un niño perdido en un centro comercial que desesperadamente busca a sus padres. Y posiblemente, eso era. Un niño perdido que busca con desesperación a su padre. Pero no, no debía dejarse llevar por el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Desesperado, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y una esperanza que se negaba a romperse. Algo en su interior le decía "Ayúdale" y otra le decía "No debes de hacerlo".

—Yo tengo información sobre Akaru Kageshi.

Y cuando los dos voltearon a ver de dónde provino la gélida voz, vieron una figura extraña emerger de las sombras...


	6. Capítulo 6: El mensaje de la carta

**Capítulo 6: El mensaje de la carta. **

Ni Tetsu ni Maro habían visto a sujeto de tan rara apariencia. A primera vista resultaba realmente difícil saber si era mujer u hombre, tenía un cabello blanco bastante largo, un abrigo tan negro que se confundía con las tinieblas, una bufanda roja que cubría su boca y algo rasgada, dándole un aspecto realmente descuidado, una piel tan cadavéricamente pálida que contrastaba la oscuridad que lo acompañaba y, en especial, esos extraños ojos de un azul gélido.

Al castaño poco le importó su físico tan anormal, y rápidamente le interrogó — ¿Qué sabe usted de mi padre? —No sabía qué era, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su imagen fuera de lo común no se debía a cualquier cosa. Y esa razón le provocaba desconfianza, no sabía por qué, pero debía confiar en ese instinto.

Tetsu estaba en una situación similar, y recordó algo que le dijeron en el Equipo Eterno "Existen pokémon muy engañosos, que a veces les gusta imitar a los humanos en forma y apariencia" pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Le parecía demasiado absurdo.

—Sé su ubicación exacta, más bien. Sé que está en las instalaciones del Equipo Eterno —Darkrai lo sabía, no podía mostrarse en una forma de pokémon, y a la vez, si entraba solo a la base de aquella organización tan llena de malvados podría haber catastróficas consecuencias para su persona. Por su parte, Tetsu comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ¿acaso aquel extraño sujeto sabría que trabajaba ahí? ¿Acaso vio su crimen cometido? —. Puedo guiarlo hacia allá, pero nos tomaría algunos días.

Maro definitivamente no confiaba en aquel sujeto. Su oferta era demasiado buena para ser verídica, su apariencia era tan extraña... ¡no, no, no! ¡Ese sujeto no estaba bien! Nadie normal aparecería de la nada, le ofrecería la solución mágica a todos sus problemas sólo por seguirlo. Definitivamente él quería algo, definitivamente había algo siniestro detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si es seguro seguirlo? —Preguntó con desconfianza, la cual no pudo ser detectada por su tono de voz. Darkrai sintió que ese humano era raro, ya que si algo caracterizaba a los hombres era esa capacidad de mostrar tantos sentimientos y una gran complejidad en sus mentes. Pero no, este chico era como algo vacío y de mente simple, ya que en ella no habría espacio para una psicología entera. No, ese niño... parecía carecer de alma.

—Es seguro seguirme porque tengo otra carta de su padre. No podrá entender la anterior sin esta —respondió mientras sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, el cual el castaño tomó con algo de desconfianza.

_Estimada familia Kageshi._

_Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un mal padre por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, incluso me dieron por muerto. Pero he de decirles que hay una —. Por lo tanto, la edad que 13A18O tenía cuando se dio mi "muerte" es la contraseña para acceder a la —. Pero no podrán entrar al lugar sin que primero pongan la edad de 18O2E18T. Recuerden, el reloj es la clave en —. Aunque claro, si no saben a qué — de nada servirá._

_Yuko, no vayas con Maro ni con Robert. Sólo ellos podrán abrir la puerta, y si va alguien más, la alarma se activará. Cerbero puede enojarse._

¿Pero qué carajo había sido eso?

En la carta que le había dado el hombre que acababa de ser asesinado, había este contenido.

_Razón para ello, estoy atrapado en una prisión especializada — puerta de mi laboratorio — la gran cueva que lo rodea — me refiero._

_Para poder leer los números, sólo busca en el alfabeto. _

Efectivamente, esa carta completaba la que le había dado tan extraño sujeto. Y ahí había una pista para poder leer aquella extraña combinación de letras y números.

— ¿Buscar en el alfabeto? —Preguntó Maro al de cabellos blancos. Darkrai pareció meditarlo por eternos segundos, hasta que habló nuevamente.

— ¿Me das tiempo para pensarlo? No logro entenderlo.

Lo siguiente, al castaño y al rubio les pareció la cosa más extraña que habían visto: ¿Acaso, estaba...? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Aquel sujeto de ojos azules estaba apoyando su cabeza contra una pared, como si quisiera escuchar lo que sucediese en el interior del edificio. Su expresión era completamente relajada, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que en realidad buscaba dormirse de pie.

— ¿Qué está...? —Tetsu iba a preguntar, pero de inmediato Darkrai levantó una mano, como queriendo decir "alto", lo cual el rubio interpretó como un "cállate".

—Entiendo, supongo que con eso se referirá a que debemos tomar las letras del alfabeto como un número. Para esto, tomaremos la A como uno, la B como dos y así sucesivamente —propuso casi con seguridad de que así era.

—De acuerdo, aquí se menciona a un tal 13A18O, y a un 18O2E18T —les recordó Tetsu. Buscó en su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y una pluma, y trazó los números y las letras. De acuerdo... ¿ACAAHO? ¿AHOBEAHT? ¿Pero qué clase de significado podría tener eso?

—Espera, existen más de nueve letras en el alfabeto, así que una letra puede contener más de dos dígitos —dijo Maro mientras tomaba sin permiso la libreta del de ojos amarillos y comenzó a trazar más números y letras —. De acuerdo, si tomamos como que 13 es M y el 18 es R, la primera palabra formada es...

MARO.

El castaño quedó sorprendido, y releyó el mensaje para ver qué tenía que ver con todo esto. Aparentemente, su edad era la contraseña para la puerta de su laboratorio. Pero aun así, no lograba entenderlo del todo. ¿Qué laboratorio? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué rayos trataba de decirle su padre?

—Bueno, siguiendo la lógica de Maro, podemos decir que la segunda palabra, tomando 18 como R nuevamente, 2 como B, 18 nuevamente como R... queda otro nombre: Robert —dedujo Tetsu mientras escribía los números y letras. Algo en Maro hizo que sintiera un leve escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, pero no sabía bien a qué se habría debido. Fuese como fuese, tenía un mensaje de su padre y a un extraño guía para encontrarlo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento.

Por su parte, el rubio tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto, en especial tenía una gran desconfianza en aquel extraño sujeto de cabello blanco. No, no, no. Seguro era una amenaza para el Equipo Eterno, seguro haría algo que Hades y Hera desaprobarían. ¡Quizás asesinarlo sería una excelente opción...! O quizás no. Pero no debía importarle en el momento. A diferencia de ellos, conocía mejor el lugar y tenía muchos atajos para llegar en pocos minutos. Se excusó, diciendo que debía irse o de lo contrario su esposa se enojaría y rápidamente fue al vehículo con el cual llegó.

Llegaría antes que ellos, les consultaría a Hades y Hera qué debía hacer y obedecería ciegamente sus órdenes, aunque aquello implicara matar a aquel sujeto y a Maro.


End file.
